


May We Always Meet Again

by Shorknado



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: A collection of alternate universe shortstories about Dwake that are too outlandish to dedicate entire works to, but too good not to indulge in a little bit. Each chapter is one story, chapter titles will be a guide and a summary along with tags will be before each story.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 33
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

I met you long ago, and we parted as friends. 

We traveled many roads together, met many different ends.

No matter how many challenges fate may send, and all the pain.

May we always fall in love, and may we always meet again.


	2. Lights Out AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Void Stares Back
> 
> Jake doesn't belong in Dwight's reality, but he knows damn well he belongs by his side. No matter what form it takes. 
> 
> Tags: misunderstandings, shadow!Jake, anal sex, established relationship, past trauma, post entity, violence, threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the horror movie lights out! Its a really good movie but its also a popular short of the same name! Its definitely worth watching, even if just for the visual.
> 
> [shadow jake!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CG5pJEPrOul/?igshid=1tcj5ppc1lg68)

\- Escape - 

Jake grips Dwight's hand until he feels like the others bones will break. The light ahead was growing bright and painful. He closes his eyes, burning light piercing through the skin of his eyelids, offering him no relief. 

_You cannot go here. This is not where you belong._

He ignores the soft whispers of the benevolent monster. Turning his back to the light he buries his face in Dwight's neck, looping his arms over the mans shoulders in desperation. Dwight doesn't hold him back. Transfixed in the universe ripping to pieces. 

_You cannot go here._

"I will." He grits out. Voice soft, "I belong with him." 

The universe quites, and he feels heat on his face. In his mind he feels mercy crushing him. 

_As you wish._

\- Adapt - 

Dwight opens the door to his new house and looks around. It was isolated as he could get without being deep in the woods. A small two story tucked a little close to the main highway and large backyard far enough away from the tree line to make him feel safe. Two large oaks on either side cast the house in shadows for the most part. Sunlight only creeps in the windows as dawn and dusk. It was perfect for them. His eyes adjust to the low light of the house quickly. It takes a moment to catch sight of where he is, but he smiles when he sees him. Standing just outside of the small pool of light drifting in from the door was the black figure. Dwight closes the door, and in an instant the man is infront of him. Two cold arms wrap around him and squeeze him tight. 

"I missed you." Dwight murmurs. A soft hisses of whispers from an old nightmare eminante from the shadow holding him. 

"It was only a few hours." Jake replies, tucking his head under his chin. Soft hair brushing Dwight's neck. 

"I unpacked a bunch of the furniture." Jake adds, pulling away and drifting towards the kitchen, "Almost scared the piss out of the movers."  
Dwight snorts, following Jake into the room guided by the sunlight. He needed to change the lights in the house to dimmer ones, and get plenty of candles. Maybe set up some glow tape so he can find his way around better. 

"Claudette wants to visit soon." He says, opening the fridge and setting the groceries inside, "Oh and I got you some of that water you like." 

He closes the fridge, and once the light is gone Jake's glowing eyes are infront of him. It makes him jump and gasp in fear, which causes Jake to laugh as the bottle of sparkling water is pulled from his hands. 

"Did I scare you?" Jake teases, leaning in close until his glowing eyes are only a few inches away. 

"I'll open the fridge again and cast you away." Dwight teases, reaching around the cold shadows and resting his hand on the door handle. 

Jake just snorts, pressing a gentle kiss to Dwight's cheek before disappearing. Dwight turns to find him sitting on the table, sipping at the now shadowy bottle of water. The claws on his back twitch and sway with his breathing. The sight of them still make him anxious despite how much time he's had to get used to them. 

"I miss Claudette." Jake says suddenly, bright eyes lowering to look at the floor, "Is she well?" 

"About as well as we can be." 

Jake sips from his bottle and sighs , "Do they remember?" 

Dwight puts a few boxes of cereal away in the cabinet and shakes his head, "Not like we do. It's...like how I used to be." 

He remembers how horrified he had been when catching sight of Jake's silhouette down the hall of his apartment. Flickering in and out of reality with the shitty bulb. He spent an hour in his bathroom with the lights on, listening to what he thought was a monster shuffle around. It had been only four months since returning to reality. Some comic entity of mercy had destroyed the monster and sent them all back home. Their memories seemingly censored for their own sake. So the sight of Jake had almost made him go utterly insane. Eventually Jake had cut the power to the building to get to Dwight, though he warded him off with his phone for as long as he could. Jake's cold fingers brushed his cheek and memories came flooding back with such intensity he passed out. Upon waking Jake had explained to him that he was from a different universe as Dwight, and the only way he could stay with him upon escaping the fog was to...become whatever it was he is now. A strange spirit of sorts that traveled through the darkness and spoke in the ancient whispers of the Entity. 

"I wish they remembered me." Jake muses, still at the table when Dwight turns. The bottle sits empty next to him. Despite not being able to see his face any longer he could tell the man was sad. 

"Well I've had an idea about that..." He says, practically able to picture the mans eyebrows raising, "I'll throw a housewarming party. Excuse to invite a bunch of us over and you can make them remember." 

Jake blinks, eyes going dark as he tilts his head to mull the idea over, "I'll scare them. You were pretty terrified." 

He shrugs, holding his hands out to Jake who quickly takes them. Entwining their fingers together and gripping him tight. It was a stranger sensation to behold, the mans skin was chill to the touch. Not quite freezing but enough to make it hard to cuddle at night. He seemed to suck warmth from the very air around him. 

"It'll be okay I can explain it to them when they get here." Dwight smiles, "Trust me Jake, we're gonna make this work." 

The other man nods, leaning forward and pressing his cold lips against Dwight's. He kisses back eagerly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Once he does this Jake pulls back, mishivious glint in his eyes. 

"I set up the bed." Jake whispers against his lips. 

"Oh thank you!" Dwight replies, he was excited to sleep in it since its brand new and a splurge purchase for the new house. 

"Wanna go use it?" Jake murmurs, cool hands running over Dwight's shoulders and down his chest. Jake undoes his tie. 

"I'm not tired. And it's still like five?" 

The glowing eyes roll and Jake's silhouette leans forward as if to kiss him. He blinks, taking a few seconds to realize that Jake was gone before looking around. 

"Jake?" 

A cold chill runs up his spine as Jake rests his chin on his shoulder from behind. Dark hands unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. He tries to swat the mans hands away, and turns in time to see a flash of Jake's eyes before he's gone again. Dwight laughs and starts towards the living room, looking around for the telltale signs of Jake in the darkness. He flips on the light and sees a shape vanish near the couch. 

"What are you doing?" He asks, hearing soft footfalls before Jake is infront of him. Cool breaths on his neck that make him shiver. He swallows, heart starting to race as Jake gently kisses his neck. 

"Wait I- are you sure-" 

"Shh." Jake shushes, unbuttoning more of his shirt until his entire chest is exposed, "I want you." 

He shivers, from both cold and Jake's words. Usually in the fog they weren't able to do much when getting intimate. Mostly due to how dirty and in pain they always were. Dwight had usually taken the more hands on role as well. Jake presses his chest against Dwight's, kissing down the side of his neck. He feels the claws of the Entity brush against his back and gasps in fear. Without thinking he slams his hand on the light switch and forces Jake away. 

"I-I shit sorry I..." he takes a few breaths to calm himself, "They...scared me." 

"Sorry." Jake's soft voice sounds from infront of him, and when he turns the light off the man is standing a few feet away from him. 

"It's okay." Dwight bites his lips and tilts his head towards the room, "Still wanna try out the new bed?" 

The shadow laughs, and in an instant Jake forehead is presses against Dwight's. Cold breaths on his flushed face. 

"Race you." 

Dwight rolls his eyes, "You'll win."  
He swears he can see the smirk on Jake's face when he's gone. Dwight quickly makes his way towards the bedroom, taking the steps two at a time and pushing the door open eagerly. Jake isn't in sight as he walks over to the bed and sits on the soft sheets. It was absolutely worth the money he spent. Dwight looks around the room, the curtains were parted slightly to allow a few beams of afternoon light in. It wasn't as dark as the rest of the house, and his eyes had mostly adjusted to the shadows. 

An unnatural weight settles on his lap and he looks up at Jake. His bright pupils gazed at him. It was easy to miss the familiar deep dark brown that was teetering on black of Jake's old eyes. Emotion was almost impossible to discern from the inky black form of his lover. Aside from the twitching claws of the Entity clinging to his back. Dwight holds his hand up for Jake to take. The man brings Dwight's hand to his cheek and presses his palm against his cold skin. Jake leans into the touch, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of joy. 

"I'm sorry." Dwight says, running his thumb over the soft skin of Jake's cheek. 

"What for?" Jake asks, eyes opening to meet Dwight's. 

"For...everything." 

Jake releases his hand and it immedietly swishs through the other mans face. Dwight lowers his hand and looks at his lap. He didn't want to look into the glowing eyes that weren't the ones he loved. 

"I...I should have-" 

"What? Come to my universe?" Jake interuppts, "Where you'd be a shadow or something even worse?" 

"But then I could have lived in your cabin and- and it would be easy. You wouldn't have to deal with me and my job and-" 

Two cold hands gently cup his cheeks and Jake presses his lips to Dwight's. Desperately Dwight tries to wrap his arms around Jake only to feel nothing. Jake pulls away just enough to speak. 

"Stop." The man orders, "I wanted this. I wanted to be with you no matter what. If this is what I have to do, that's fine with me. Don't beat yourself up about." 

Tears trickle out of his eyes and he nods. Jake wipes away the tears and wraps his arms around Dwight, pulling him into a tight hug that he can't return. 

"Thank you." Dwight murmurs, able to rest his forehead against Jake's shoulder, "For everything." 

"Thats better." Jake teases, hands moving from his back to gently run over his exposed chest. Dwight shudders slightly at the sensation and leans back a bit. 

"You still wanna mess around?" Dwight questions teasingly as the cool hands start to unbuckle his belt. 

"Mhmm." Jake hums, pushing Dwight's button up off his shoulder before trailing his hands back down to unbutton his pants. 

He pulls his shirt off and lets out a sigh of pleasure as Jake runs his palm over the growing bulge in his pants. Dwight reaches for Jake's coat and is almost surprised when his hands move through the shadows. 

"Can you take your clothes off?" 

Jake snorts, "You're usually so much better at dirty talk." 

Dwight gives Jake a stern look and puts his hand through the mans chest again for emphasis. The shadow above him shudders and slsps Dwight's hand out of his body. 

"Cut that out. It feels weird." He grumbles in annoyance. 

"Then take your shirt off." Dwight demands again, poking the lump of shadows until Jake slaps his hand away again. 

"Giving a lot of orders for a pillow princess." 

Dwight gasps in offense, "I am _not-_ " 

Jake cuts him off by grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back on the bed. Before he can continue complaining he gasps in pleasure as Jake grinds against his half hard cock against his own. Though the friction is light Dwight hadn't touched himself since coming out of the fog, and the familar way Jake was moving made him melt in anticipation. 

"You are now." Jake whispers, glowing eyes staring into him with an intensity that makes him want to moan. Just behind Jake's large shoulders the remnant claws for the Entity twitched, betraying Jake's eagerness. 

"We'll see." Dwight manages to spit out, rolling his hips up and listening for Jake's subtle intake of breath. 

The mans leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Dwight's neck before running his tongue over the soft skin. Dwight tilts his head back give Jake more room, moaning fully when Jake bites his neck and sucks hard. That was going to leave a mark. Jake gently kisses the spot before repeating the process once more just above his collar bone. All the while he desperately rocks his hips against Jake's erection. 

"How are we gonna do this?" Dwight asks, surprised to find he's able to rest his hand on Jake's head and runs his fingers through the tangled hair while Jake kisses down his chest. 

"Well I was planning on fucking you." Jake replies plainly, causing him to shiver slightly, "But if you'd rather do something else..." 

"No, no! Thats a uh, good plan." Dwight says, glancing over to the nightstand to see a bottle of lube and condoms already set out. He would tease Jake about it if he wasn't so turned on at the thought of it all. 

Jake nods and sits up, to unzip his jacket and toss it off to the side. He can't help but look towards the jacket curiously, finding it the familar dull green and not the jet black it was moments ago. How bizarre. He looks up at Jake, who had also been staring at the jacket but casts his gaze down at Dwight with unreadable emotion. The claws above him twitch and shudder in a way that makes Dwight's skin crawl. Jake seems to notices as the claws fold in on themself, hiding behind Jake's back until he can only see the tip of one. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare." Dwight mumbles, reaching out and running a soothing hands over Jake's upper thigh. 

Jake doesn't respond, instead shifting so enough to reaches down and slips his fingers under Dwight's pants and boxers, tugging the about halfway down his thighs before he has to take over and pull them off. He sits up halfway, feeling more exposed than he has in a long time. It was a stupid idea to undress fully in the Entities realm, so this was the first time Jake would be seeing him...the way he is. He watches Jake's eyes run over him and quickly covers his face. It felt hot in his hands. 

"You...look really nice." Jake says softly, cold hands resting on Dwight's and carefully pulling them away from his face, "Do you wanna put your shirt back on or- or I could take my pants off?" 

Dwight shakes his head, taking a calming breath and trying not to act like this was his first damn time. 

"I'm fine! Its just a bit different when its you." 

Jake nods, pressing a gentle to kiss to Dwight's lips. As soon as it came the awkwardness fades away and Dwight deepens the kiss. His tongue flicks against Jake's cold lips and suprsingly he's able to press it into Jake's mouth. Running over the edges of the other mans teeth as Jake's hand trails down his chest and over his hip. Dwight shudders as Jake's fingers run through his pubic hair and just barely brush against his hard cock. Dwight moans, pulling away slightly and letting out a slow breath. The weight on his waist vanishes for a brief seconds before Jake was suddenly in between his legs. Hands already gripping his thighs and pulling him into Jake's lap. Above him Jake's eyes glowed warmly, and he can't help but smile up at the man. He can make out the silhouette of Jake's shirt against the dim shadows of his room, and he holds his hands out. 

Immediately Jake's takes them, cool fingers resting gently on the backs of Dwight's. He reaches out, and with Jake's hands on him he's able to unbutton mans thick flannel before moving down to unbutton his pants. Immediately Jake releases his hands and Dwight huffs as his hands go through the mans body. 

"Jake." Dwight whines, pulling his hand back in defeat, "Take your clothes off." 

"You can't even see me." Jake replies, sounding incredibly melancholy. 

Dwight holds out his hand, and Jake touches his fingers to the back of his hand. Quickly he reaches up and grabs Jake's chin, pulling him down until they're face to face. 

"You're going to take your clothes off, I want to touch you." 

Jake's eyes widen and he immedietly leans back to start taking his shirt off. Dwight holds off a smug smile, enjoying the way Jake still melted when he decided to give orders despite him trying to be more dominate at the moment. Jake shimmers out his pants and tosses them aside. Though he cannot see Jake's body fully, the familiar silhouette is still enticing to him. Jake takes his hand and runs it down his chest. Dwight marvels in the soft skin and coarse hair he remembers. 

"I'm still in charge." Jake says softly, releasing his Dwight's hand and instead grabbing his thigh to hike his leg up on his waist. 

"Of course, of course." Dwight lays back on his elbows, looking at the shadow infront of him expectantly. 

Jake rolls his eyes and pops the cap on the bottle of lube. He watches Jake slather the lube onto his fingers and tries to relax. It had been a while since he had received. Personally he liked doing the work to make his partner turn into a mess. Jake was far from the exception back when they messed around before. But now with Jake about to actually fuck him he was starting to get a wee bit anxious. A cold wet finger runs over his cock and he gasps. 

"Fuck, Jake that's really cold." He whines, "Just get on with it." 

"I'm trying to tease you." Jake chides, slowly inserting a finger and making Dwight shudder in pleasure, "But if you wanna rush our special moment by all means." 

"We've done stuff before." Dwight replies, letting out a soft moan when have wiggles his finger around. 

"Not like this." Jake adds another finger and drags moan out of Dwight, "This is special." 

He nods, this was very special. Jake leans forward, pressing his legs to his chest and shifting his fingers into a new angle that makes him melt in pleasure. The original discomfort of insertion had softened his boner a bit, but now Jake's movements were bringing him back to full mast. Dwight reaches down, happy to find that he's able to touch Jake's waist. He grabs Jake's cock and gently strokes him, drawing out a sigh of pleasure from the man. The back of his hand brushed against his own dick as he strokes Jake, the small spurs of pleasure mask the discomfort of Jake adding another finger. The man leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Dwight's neck. 

"You ready?" 

He nods eagerly, which draws a soft laugh from Jake as he pulls away. 

"Say please." Jake coos, running his nails gently down Dwight's chest. 

"Please, Jake." Dwight breaths out, "Fuck me." 

He hears a sharp intake of breath and smiles. Jake always liked it when he was direct with him. The man reaches for the box of condoms, and pulls one out. Dwight watches with interest as Jake rolls the condom on. It outlines his cock with a dull latex for a few seconds before fading to pitch black. Odd. Jake presses the tube of lube into Dwight's hand. He squeezes out a liberal amount onto his hand and grabs Jake's hard cock, stroking him a few times to coat his dick in lube. Jake sighs in pleasure as he runs a finger over the head of Jake's cock before pulling his hand away. An eagar smile tugs at his lips when Jake pulls his hips up, wet cock pressing against his entrance as Jake hikes one of his legs over his shoulder. One of the claws brushes his ankle and he barely keeps himself from jolting away. Before he can move anymore the tip of Jake's dick is already pressing into him. He tenses for a moment before relaxing, allowing Jake to slowly slide himself in. 

"Fuck." Dwight breaths out, dropping back on the bed and bringing his hands to his face. Jake's cock was just as cold as the rest of him, suprsingly the sensation wasn't unpleasant. Instead it just amplified the feeling of Jake filling him completely. 

White eyes stare down at him while he adjusts, cool hands tracing patterns on his chest. He smiles at Jake and shakes his hips to encourage Jake to start moving. 

Unfortunately he he doesn't seem to take the hint. Dark head tilting slightly as the eyes run over his body. 

"Jake..." He whines, rocking gently against against his cock, "What do you want me to do?" 

He wishes he could see Jake's expression as the man leans forward until they're nose to nose. The movement strains the leg looped over the mans shoulder, but causes Jake's cock to sink deeper into him than before. Struggling back a whimper of pain and pleasure. 

"Beg." 

Dwight swallows, mouth going dry as his mind fogs up from the command. He stutters a bit, words coming out in a jumbled mess. 

"Holy shit Jake please, please fuck me." 

A small laugh sounds from Jake and he pulls back. The change in position brings instant relief to his back. Jake's grips his hips and pulls out halfway before thrusting in hard enough to shake the bed frame. Dwight moans, wrapping his other leg around Jake's hips and pulling him closer. From there he sets a slow and steady pace. Dwight leans his head back, biting his lip to distract himself from the slight discomfort as it starts to fade into pleasure. 

"Faster." 

As if to tease him Jake slows down, gently rocking into him instead. Dwight lets out a whine and wiggles his hips. 

"Please." He adds. 

Immediately the man starts to pick up his pace, each thrust sending shocks of ecstacy through his body. Dwight doesn't hold back his moans, shivering as Jake's cold hands runs down his chest. He tightens his other leg around Jake's hips and forces the mans cock deeper inside him. 

"How does it feel?" Jake murmurs, fingers running past his navel and trailing over his hip bones. 

"Good, soso good fuck fuck fu-" Dwight's voice trails into a long moan as Jake grabs his cock, stroking steadily. 

Jake leans back, long hard thrusts hitting him at a different and better angle. Along with the strokes Dwight knows he's only a few minutes away from orgasm. 

"Pleasepleaseplease." He begs trying to reach out to Jake but is met with cold air.  
"Cum for me." Jake whispers. Low voice barely audible over the sound of his thrusts, but the words make him weak nevertheless. 

With a gasp and moan he arches his back, hands going up to cover his face as he feels hit cum splash against his chest. Jake's thrusts stutter to a stop as the man above him moans. 

Dwight's leg drops off Jake's shoulder, knee popping loudly. Above him the man pants, cold breaths grazing across his sweaty chest. Jake moves to pull out but Dwight grabs his hips in protest. 

"Stay in me." He murmurs, looking up at him in what he hopes is seductive. The shadow nods, adjusting his position to lay down next to him. Jake pulls him against his chest, and Dwight finds himself lost in the afterglow and already drifting to sleep. 

"Was that okay?" Jake asks, fingers running through Dwight's hair. 

He nods, humming happily as he nuzzles his cold boyfriend, "It was great you're really good at this." 

"Not to much?" 

Dwight shakes his head, "No, no you can always do more if you wanna. I'll let you know if its too much." 

They fall into silence and Dwight quickly drifts into sleep. 

\- Overcome - 

"Hows the travel plans going?" Dwight asks as he stares at the different types of light bulbs in Walmart. 

"Good! Nea and I are going to get picked up at the airport by Meg. Have you heard from Ace yet?" 

"Mhmm, Ace can't make it and neither can David. Something about wanting to focus on the now and forget the past. And David said he was busy with work." Dwight says, picking out one of those uv light strips and setting it it in the cart, "I really appreciate everyone coming together like this for me." 

"Of course! I have been itching for a chance to meet up. Its been...a weird year." Claudette sighs on the phone, "It'll be good for everyone to just talk about what happened for real." 

Dwight hums in agreement, putting a red lightbulb in the cart as well. He feels confident that he has pretty much every type of light commercially avaliable. 

"Hey Claudette I have a weird question for you." 

"Ask away." 

He pushes the cart towards self checkout, "Do you ever get the feeling that we're forgetting someone?" 

There's silence on the line for a brief moment, "What do you mean?" 

He starts scanning the lights, glamcing nervously around to make sure no one was nearby. 

"Like there's people that were in...that place that we don't remember. That...didn't make it out?"  
He pays for the lights, tucking the receipt into his wallet for the inevitable return he would be doing. 

"The monsters?" Claudette asks, voice soft and scared. 

"No, God not not them I-I mean..." Dwight unlocks his car and sets the lightbulbs in the passenger seat, "Others like us." 

Claudette is silent, mulling over his words as he sits anxiously in the Walmart parking lot. Staring at the lowering sun. 

"I don't get that feeling, no." She says firmly, "Dwight have you been...doing things you shouldn't?" 

"What? No I- what are you even implying? I just...figured I should ask..."  
"Dwight whatever thing that's bugging you from them you should ignore it. Don't invite whatever eh, ghosts that haunt you back into you're life. We're safe now." 

"Right, yeah, yeah of course. Well I gotta drive home now so I'll see you when I see you!" Dwight says quickly, hanging up before she can respond. 

He starts driving home, desperately trying to to take Claudette's words to heart. They didn't remember Jake, or Adam and so many others. Hell when he first got back seeing Jake for the first time threw him into a fit of fear and anxiety he had locked himself in the bathroom with the lights on for almost two entire days. But it would be okay with the others. He can explain it, and they can remember. 

An hour and a pit stop at a fast food place later Dwight is sitting on the livingroom floor assembling lightbulbs in semi-darkness with Jake. He doesn't mention the talk with Claudette. Instead focusing on each test. 

"Okay this is the red bulb." Dwight says, plugging lamp in settong the cover on in case Jake reacted badly to the direct light "You ready?" 

"Light it up." 

He turns it on, casting the room in an earlier red glow. 

Jake vanishes, as he always does. Dwight sighs sadly and turns the light off. Unscrewing the bulb and putting it back in the bag. He pulls out a blue lightbulb and screws it in with the same results. He tries to stave off the feeling of sadness starting to lap at his mind. 

"Its okay." Jake says softly, "I didn't think it was-" 

"No!" He interuppts, plugging in the uv light strip in, "We-we can't just not try we-" 

He flips the switch and gasps, in having his own spit and immediately hacking. A gentle hand rests on his shoulder. 

Jake's concerned face comes into view. Illuminated from below by the soft blueish light. He was beautiful. The same black brown eyes he remembered framed by the thick eyelashes he had forgotten about. It was like seeing a stranger and an old friend at the same time. Dwight throws his arms around Jake, breaths coming in gasps when he's met with the mans solid shoulders. He can hear Jake gasp in shock at the contact before hugging him back. Dwight buries his face in Jake's neck, glasses pressing into his skin uncomfortably as he starts to sob. Fingers run through his hair, and Jake lets out a soft laugh. 

"Do I still look pretty?" Jake asks, voice cracking slightly. 

Dwight nods, sniffling feebly as he grips the thick nylon of his jacket. A weight rests on his shoulder as Jake starts to shake under him with soft sobs. 

"I missed you so much." Jake whispers, pulling back enough to look at him. 

Through crooked glasses he reaches out and wipes the tears away from Jake's cheeks. Being able to touch and hold him like before, like it was nothing. It brings fresh tears to his eyes. 

"I've always been here." Dwight whispers, leaning in and kissing Jake on the forehead, "I love you." 

"I love you." 

\- Survive - 

"Oh it was a mess. Cops came and we all scattered like rats!" 

Dwight looks in the rear view mirror at the two in the back. Nea was waving her habds enthusiastically as sge regals Meg with a story of how he she tagged the police ststion. The woman seemed enthralled, laughing along with the jokes. 

Claudette shifts in the front seat, moving the boxes of leftovers in her lap. He felt weirdly bubbly talking to his friends like this again. Though his heart ached that Jake wasn't apart Jake couldn't be here for this, at least not yet. It was finally getting dark, after a few hours on the town trying to figure out where to eat along with how long it took them to eat while catching up. 

"Have I mentioned I love your house?" Meg pipes up from the back seat, "It's so damn cute!" 

"Yeah I love the light blue exterior." Nea teases "Makes it seem like a dainty old lady lives there." 

Dwight ignores her, pulling up next to Meg's car and parking. Everyone climbs out of the car and stretches. The humidity is dreadful as dark clouds above them roil, threatening rain. Dwight squints at the blackout curtains. Just barely he catches a movement in the upstairs bedroom window and smiles. He unlocks the door and flips on the lights, which flicker ominously out of disuse. 

"The livingroom is right down that hall.The kitchen is on the right, Claudette!" He says as they pass. No one mentions the deadbolt on the outside of the door, or hears it lock behind them. 

"Don't scare them." Jake's voice whispers from the closet next to him. 

"I won't." He whispers back as he turns off the hallway light, moving down the hall and joining the three in the livingroom. 

Meg and Claudette had taken up residence on the loveseat while Nea sat on the ottoman, still wearing her bulky backpack for some reason. Dwight sits on the reclining chair across from her, and he listens to the light conversation for a few minutes. From the hallway he sees the lights of the single streetlight disappear as Jake moves through the hall. He should try and start the introduction. 

"Uh I hate to interuppt the good mood and all but we...we should probably talk about...it." 

Immeditly the room looses its cheery atmosphere. Meg's face falls and Claudette looks like she's going to throw up. He had to take this slowly or else it would blow up in his face. But that was fine, he was their unofficial kinda leader. 

"So...what do you guys remember?" 

The three are silent for a few minutes. Listening to the gentle hum of the fridge as they mulled over the nightmare that had happened to them. 

"I remember...the campfire." Claudette says softly, breaking the silence, " And the forest around it. 

"I remember the junkyard." Meg adds, "And the fucking generators." 

Nea groans, "My god the fuckin' generators. I practically do them in my damn sleep." 

That brings a small laugh to the group as they work up the courage to talk about the nitty gritty. 

"Do you remember who was there first?" Dwight tries, trying to gently prod their memories. 

Claudette frowns and he knows she's remembering their conversation last week. Thankfully before she can speak up Meg interuppts. 

"Oh it was totally you and Claudey." Meg says, "Then I popped into the fog and...uh..." 

A familiar frown appears on Meg's face as she combs her memory, trying to fill the gap. Maybe they could remember on their own. 

"It was me next, then David, then Ace, no?" Nea says, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. 

From the hallway he hears a sad sigh. Unfortunately the others hear it too. Claudette whips whips around and stares down the dark hall. Her hand grips Meg's leg with force. 

"What was that?" She asks eyes darting between Dwight and the hallway. 

"What was what?" Dwight replies quickly. 

"That noise? You heard it right?" Claudette turns to Nea and Meg, who have matching looks of concern on their faces. 

"It's uh probably just...the house settling. It's an old cottage y'know I get weird noises all the time and-" 

"Dwight." Meg interuppts firmly, "Are you doing that dumb roundabout thing you do when you're too nervous to get to the point?" 

He stares at Meg in shock, not expecting to have been read like a book. Nea gets that annoyingly competitive look on her face. Panic rises in his chest and he stands. 

"Yes I am and I uh, well you see-" 

"C'mon spit it out." Nea snaps. 

Dwight swallows. He glances at the hall and can make out Jake's comforting silhouette. He could do this. 

"Okay so when we got out of _that_ we all went back home. Right?" 

Three faces stare back him with varying expressions of concern and confusion. 

"But you- you know, well you might not remember I guess but there were others in the fog! From different universes and when we all got sent back by the- the Not Entity those people couldn't come with us!" 

Meg's expression shifts from confusion to a mixture of frustration and annoyance. He feels short of breath, panicked that they weren't understanding. 

"W-well there's this guy, he was from a different universe but he was in the Fog with us. And when we were freed he found a way to come with us! And well he's- he looks a little different but...but..." 

Claudette looks like she's about to throw up, and he starts stumbling over his words and he walks to the opening of the hallway. All eyes are on him as he presents the darkness. 

"But its still him! And if you just let him touch you, you'll remember it all again and-" 

"Dwight that- what you are saying is insane." Claudette interuppts, rising from the couch and facing him, "I told you not to pay attention to these...these..." 

She trails off, eyes staring just past Dwight into the hallway. It had been a long time since he saw that look pure terror on her face. 

"You remember Jake...right?" 

**Meg Thomas**

Meg follows Claudette's gaze and feels a cold rush of dread in her heart. Standing just outside of the light in hall next to Dwight was...a shadow in the form of a man. Two pin pricks of lights where floating where the shape of a head would normally be. Quickly she moves infront of Nea and Claudette. Dwight's scared smile falters a bit, but he continues blabbering on 

"He- he always did this thing and broke the meat hooks. And he was super good with the crows, remember?" Dwight rambles on, gesturing at the shadow creature. 

"Dwight what the fuck are you on about?" Nea hisses, "This better be a sick joke." 

"No- No please it's just Jake!"  
Meg watches in horror as the shadow moves, and the dark whispers eminate from it. A sound that is both incomprehensible and familar rolling out of that space. Desperately she grabs onto Claudette's clammy hand that grips hers in a vice. Her first instinct is to run but the looming black hallways keep her rooted to the floor. 

"Listen he's not going to hurt you I promise. He can only appear in shadows so I'm just gonna turn the light off and-" 

"No!" 

They yell in unison, causing the man to jump in fear. Meg leaps at Dwight, grabbing his upper bicep and wrenching him back to the room into the light. 

"You are not turning off anything!" Meg yells, voice drowned out by the everyone speaking at once. 

"Meg let go you ass that hurts!" 

"I don't fucking care if it-" 

The whispers of the Entity interupt her, and she looks at the creature in the hall. It was hard to tell, but she got the feeling it was annoyed at her. 

"You should let him go..." Claudette whispers. 

Reluctantly she releases Dwight, who immedietly starts rambling about parallel universes and Jake. Ignoring this Meg looks back to the hall to find it empty. For real. 

She moves quickly, pulling out her phone and pressing the down key twice to turn on her flashlight. She points the beam up towards the steps and swears she sees something vanish with it. 

"We are leaving." Meg says, starting towards the door with Claudette in tow. She feels the woman struggling to open the flashlight app on her phone with one hand. 

"No wait!" Dwight calls as Meg turns on the hallway light. 

She unlocks the front door and tries to shove it open. Angrily she shoves her bodyweight against it. Both locks were unlocked so why the fuck wasn't it opening? 

"Please guys you need to understand you're the only people who would remember-" 

"Did you lock us in?" She snaps 

Dwight's face flushes red with guilt and he fidgets with his bracelets. Behind him the shadows morph and move as the creature passes by. 

"You are such a dick!" Nea snaps, looking as if she's ready to punch the man. 

"I'm sorry I thought I could explain it better, and I know the way he sounds is scary but I promise just let him touch you and it will be okay!" Dwight begs, sounding desperate and near tears at this point. 

A pang of guilt hits Meg. Dwight had always been a bit of a softie, despite being a suprsingly capable leader. He always needed some sort of help or support, and since leaving he had been out here all alone. Something in his mind must have crumbled and now he was not only delusional he had also summond some sort of monster. 

The lights go out. And they are plunged into semi darkness. Meg quickly points her phone  
down the hall to catch Dwight looking curiously at the ceiling. 

"The thing cut the power." Claudette whispers, "We have to stay in the light." 

Nea stands next to them, turning on her phones light and completing a small circle of safety. If the front door was already barred shut then no doubt the rest of the exits would be. Meg takes the lead and walks up to Dwight, shining her light directly in his face. 

"Have you lost your mind?" She hisses, watching him shrink back and cower. 

"No I haven't! I just want us all to remember!" Tears stream out of Dwight's eyes and as much pity as she feels for him the whispers of the Entity in the shadows forces its fear into her. 

"Fuck you." Nea growls, pushing past Meg and beelinging towards the kitchen. 

She quickly follows, dragging Claudette along. Leaving Nea alone in the dark was the last thing she wanted to happen. They needed a plan to get out of here and maybe also get Dwight some fucking therapy. 

"Guys wait you're making this really difficult and-" He pauses, listening to the fogs whispers as they leave him in the dark. 

"We need to find his basement." Nea says, "The thing probably turned the breakers off. We can turn them on, bust out a window and drive away in your car." 

"Right. Right good plan." 

They move through the kitchen and Nea opens a door tucked into the corner. Steps lead down to pitch darkness, except for the two white rings. The three shine their lights down at the same time and the creature vanishes. Swallowing Meg leads them down the creaky steps, keeping the beast at bay their lights as they locate the breaker box, door hanging open. She turns her back to Nea and keeps her light pointed outwards. Claudette follows suite, staying in a tight ring as Nea fiddles with the box. 

"I hate this feeling of deja vu..." Claudette whispers, shifting closer to Meg in an unfortunately familiar gesture. 

"At least we have a chance to fight back." Nea adds as she flips dials. 

"Let's hope that's the case." Meg says, hearing the hum and seeing a dull glow from the top of the steps. Someone turned the kitchen light off. 

Before they can run up the steps Dwight appears at the top. He turns the light to the basement on, flooding them in dim murky light. Meg rests her foot on the first step and gets ready to bulldoze up. 

"I'm really, really sorry about-" 

Meg dashes up the stairs, getting into Dwight's face and grabbing his button up with her free hand. 

"You little shit I'm going to get you so much therapy!" 

Out of the corner of her eye she sees eyes appear in the darkness behind the cowering man. Before she can back down the steps an ice cold dark hand reaches around Dwight and grips her wrist. 

**Nea Karlsson**

Dwight barely catches Meg before she drops down the steps. From the dim light Nea can see the monster behind him and curses. Dark hands grip Meg under her arms and pull her into the dark kitchen. Behind her Claudette lets out a squeak of terror. 

"It was a trap." Nea murmurs as Dwight looks downstairs sadly and closes the door, "Fuck me!" 

The light above them flickers and dies. Then the sounds of the fog fill her ears. That thing was down here with them. 

She sets her phone on the floor with the flashlight facing up, Claudette does the same. Creating a small circle of light to protect them. Thankfully they were both small enough to fit in it in the first place. Nea scoots as close to Claudette as possible, leaning in to whisper in her ear. 

"We need to leave and get help fast." She glances around again, eyes searching for the glowing eyes that mark the beast, "Meg might still have a chance if we work-" 

"Her keys!" Claudette interuppts in a panic, "They were in her pocket we can leave if-" 

"Fuck! Fuck!" Nea rubs her face, shivering in her tank top as the rooms temperature seems to drop. Going outside was a death wish, a dark woods and nothing for miles. They had to get a pair of keys to someone's car. 

"Dwight keeps his spare keys in a bowl on the microwave." Claudette says, leaning so close to Nea she can feel her warm breaths on her ears, "He might have a set of car keys in there." 

Nea nods, turning to look at the steps. She slings off her bag and starts to dig through it. Passing Claudette one of her extra flashlights, turning on one and setting it down on the floor to widen their circle of safety. She wasn't allowed any of her spray paint cans on the flight so her bag was mostly empty aside from a first aid kit and a fuck ton of glow sticks. 

"Jack pot." She says, pulling out the three packs. Her and Casey were going to hit up a rave next weekend, thankfully she got supplies early. 

She takes two of the large glowsticks with a string for a necklace and cracks one, looping it around her neck. Passing the other to Claudette. 

"Don't crack it yet." Nea orders as she starts cracking the thinner glowsticks and wrapping them around her arms like bracelets. 

"I'm getting the keys. You stay here until I come to get you. If I'm not back soon light the glowstick and make a break for it." 

She wasn't one to cheap out on her party novelties so singular sticks glowed brighter than most dollar store brands. Combined with the fact that she had almost two entire packs on her arms. Grabbing her phone she stands and takes a breath. Quickly she darts up the steps, throwing the basement door open and shining her flashlight around the kitchen. Upon seeing the fridge she runs over and yanks it open, filling the room with more light as she searches for the microwave. 

"Nea! What are you wearing?" Dwight pops out of a dark doorway, causing her to jump. 

"Where's Meg." She asks, glancing around the kitchen trying to find the microwave. Finally spotting it tucked in a corner near the sink. 

"Oh uh the living room. She's okay Nea it just takes a lot to remember...." 

She ignores him, edging slowly towards the microwave as Dwight starts to approach. Its easier to spot the monster standing in the doorway to the basement. Silhouetted against the glow of Claudette's lights. 

"Come with me to see Meg and then we can stop panicking." Dwight rests his hand on the fridge and starts to close it 

Nea leans back against the counter and grabs a knife from the block just behind her. She can't exactly hide her movements considering the glowstucks so as soon as she has a grip on the hilt she jumps at Dwight. The man is heavy but she's able to jump up enough to loop one of her glowstick clad arms around his neck and force him down. Phone clattering to the ground in the process, light mercifully pointed at the ceiling and casting a dim light across the room. The creature moves forward fast, claws from its back twitching and reaching for her. Eagar to sink into her skin. 

"Get the fuck back!" She yells, pointing the knife at Dwight's side. 

The glowing disks lower to the knife then back up to her, seeming to narrow in anger. Its hard for Nea not to smile triumphantly at getting one up on it. 

"Oh my god Nea wait- wait please don't hurt me I-I promise-" 

"Tell it to back off." 

"Huh?" 

"It- the fucking thing you keep calling Jake, moron. Tell it to go to the living room." 

The disks flicker over to Dwight and the man nods. 

"Jake go to the living room." 

The figures eyes flicker back to her before it vanishes. 

"Okay so let me go-" 

"Shut up." She huffs, "Claudette! Come upstairs." 

"And Shadow if you try anything I will stab my friend!" 

Dwight shifts under her, and she tightens her arm around his neck. 

"Okay so here's what's gonna happen." Nea starts, "You are going to get shadow to unlock the door, and we are going to drive to Meg to a hospital and get you some help, Dwight. You're not well." 

Instead of responding Dwight jerks forward. The movement pulls Nea along with and she tries to pull the knife away before he hurts himself. The man slams the fridge door, plunging most of the room into shadows. Instantly she hears the whispers of the fog and she drops Dwight along with the knife. Diving for her phone and the life saving light. Dwight beats her too it, skidding across the floor and kicking her phone away. Nea rolls onto her back, scrambling away from the silhouette of the monster. Her entire upper half glows from the sticks, and she knows it can't touch her. 

"Back off!" She yells, peeking behind the creature to see if Claudette had made it up yet. 

The monster is inches away from her, claws twitching on it's back as a cold hand grips her ankle. 

**Claudette Morel**

Its so hard to walk up the steps alone. The beam of the flashlight shakes in her hands as she peeks over the steps into the kitchen. 

Nea's body lays limp on the floor. Illuminated by the glowsticks is the form of the monster standing over her. The claws on its back seem so much larger than before as it bends down and grabs her friends legs. Starting to drag her across the floor towards the kitchen.  
"Jake you don't drag her like that!" Dwight's voice sounds from the shadows. She covers the flashlight with her hand to stay hidden. 

The whispers of the fog sound from the shadows as Nea's glowing body vanishes into the livingroom. Claudette swallows and feels paralyzed in fear. It was just like at the trials where she would panic and run away instead of sticking her neck out when it came down to brass tax. Claudette cracks the glowstick, now she needs to move fast and help her friends. 

Moving quickly and quietly she enters the kitchen and runs to the microwave. From the livingroom she can hear the muffkes whispers of the monster and Dwight as she grabs the key ring from the bowl. They jangle loudly and she hears the whispering stop. 

"Zoot." She whimpers, using the flashlight to guide her to the back door. 

There were only three keys on the ring. A car key, a small modern key a big skeleton one. She shoves the skeleton key into the lock and almost cries in relief when it opens. She runs out into the back yard after yanking the key out of the lock. Above her thunder rumbles ominously as she runs around the house towards Dwight's car. Running into the door hard as she yanks the handle, finding it locked as well. Tears cloud her vision as she tries to shove the key into the lock, looking up to meet two bright disks. Her scream is drowned out by lightning cracking above her and the monster disappears. Looking around wildly she sees a singular streetlight at the end of the driveway. Casting a wide pool of light onto the grass. 

Claudette makes a break for it. Meg had taught her a thing or two about how to run in the realm, and with the rush of adrenalin she makes it faster than ever thought possible. Under the lights she gasps for breath, dropping to her knees as tears start to fall. She wanted Meg back. She didn't want to be the only one out in the woods. Cold rain splatters her back and hands. Slowly she turns around, looking up at the shadow standing above her. The claws were so much bigger now, almost three feet long and twitching in the dark rain. White disks gaze down at her, and she swears there's something horrifically familar in those eyes. 

"Claudette?" 

She shines the flashlight into the yard, alighted on Meg. The woman stumbles as she runs over, passing by the shadow with no fear and crouching infront of her. Unharmed and with a relived expression on her face. 

"Meg?" 

"Its okay. You'll be okay." 

Claudette looks over at the shadow, then at Meg. She trusted Dwight, but not in the same way she trusted Meg. And seeing that the woman was okay made her feel better. The shadow holds out its hand, stopping just before the light. Weakly she reaches out and lets the could hand grip hers. 

\- Prosper - 

"You owe me a new phone." Nea grumbles, looking at her cracked screen with disdain. 

"You held me at knife point." Dwight replies, covering the bloodstain on his shirt. 

"I said I was sorry." Nea says, putting her phone in her pocket. 

"My phones also cracked." Meg adds, holding up her cheeta print phone case. 

"It was always like that!" Dwight waves away Meg's cracked phone, "I kicked Nea's phone across the floor you just dropped it." 

Nea nudges Meg and snickers, "Nice try." 

Jake shifts on the couch, wondering if he should interuppt their banter. Normally he wouldn't speak, but that was when he took his presence for granted. Next to him Claudette looks over and smiles at him cheerfully. Under the blacklight her glasses glow a soft green. 

"Sorry." She offers, keeping her voice low, "For all the trouble we caused." 

He shrugs, "I'm not mad. When I first tried to talk to Dwight he locked himself in his bathroom for two days." 

Meg laughs at that, "Did you really?" 

Dwight rubs his neck sheepishly. Jake didn't realize all the others were listening and figures he should...say something. 

"Thank you." He offers, feeling the claws on his back twitch with nerves, "For remembering." 

Nea smiles at him brightly, "Sorry for forgetting you, buddy."  
"Next time don't even bother trying to explain this shit to David or Ace." Meg says, "Just grab those fuckers in their sleep." 

Dwight groans, "Oh my god I should've done that!" 

Jake smiles as Meg and Nea start trading Dwight. Despite how awful the Fog was, he is so grateful to have met these people. Maybe there was a reason he always felt disconnected from his reality. That maybe he really did belong here. With Dwight and the others. 

He may not have been born here. But he belonged here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've explicitly wrote Dwight bottoming


	3. Social Faux Pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight catches sight of a man leaning against the side of a his favorite coffee shop he does what he often does. He offers the man a drink and sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw casual drug use, meet cute, coffee shop au

Dwight pulls his coat tighter and yawns, rubbing his eyes as he walks down the street. He was looking forward to getting his prework bagel and coffee even more today due to the cold. Rounding the corner he catches sight of a man sitting on the steps of a building next to his usual Cafe. He was cute, in a faded red flannel and green poof vest. He had his chin resting on his hand, staring off into space. Dwight can't help but wonder how the guy can wear fingerless gloves when its this cold out. Maybe he was homeless? This is where the homeless usually hang out on this block. Dwight would know, he often bought them coffees in the winter. 

"Hey!" He says, catching the mans attention Immeditly. Dark eyes darting up and down his body quickly as he approaches, "Do you want a coffee? There's a Cafe next door and I'll buy." 

The man raises his eyebrows, mulling the offer over before nodding. He stands, jumping down from the step and standing next to Dwight. The man was about as tall as he was, broad shoulders, bit of a baby face, and messy hair. He never had a specific type when it came to guys he found attractive but maybe he had found it in this one. 

"Jake." The man says, tilting his head expectantly. 

"I'm Dwight!" He replies, holding the door open for him, "What do you want? Oh and I was gonna get a bagel so if you want one.. " 

The man looks at the menu briefly, "Cafè au lait, and...whichever bagel you suggest." 

Dwight nods, going up to the counter and ordering his usual black coffee and poppy seed bagel along with Jake's drink and a blueberry one. He looked like a blueberry fan. They stand off to the side and Dwight smiles at Jake, who looks away quickly. His cheeks are red but that probably from the cold. 

"So are you from around here?" He asks, looking away from Jake to make him feel better. 

"No, I'm not. I assume you are?" 

"Yeah! I live a few blocks away." Dwight instantly regrets saying that infront of a homemade man. Thankfully his blunder is covered by a barista calling his name.  
Jake grabs a cup and bag before making his way to one of the unoccupied tables. Eagarly Dwight follows him, having at least an hour to burn before work. They sit down, and Jake takes a bite of his bagel. 

"This is good." He says, "I love blueberries." 

"Oh good! I had a feeling you would!" Dwight sips his coffee, "So what brings you here?" 

"My dad. He's...trying to bond with me or something." Jake murmuers, stirring his coffee idly, "I lost him a few blocks away in a crowd." 

Not only was Jake homeless his dad was harrasing him. Poor guy probably had nowhere to go to escape his awful household and was now hiding on the streets. It made his heart hurt. Jake shrugs, dismissing the topic entirely. 

"Anyway what do you do?" 

Dwight shrugs, sipping his coffee idly. 

"I get by, right now I'm coasting on some dead end tech startup job. Pushing papers, filing stuff." He shrugs, "Not...really interesting." 

Jake nods, somehow seeming interested in what he was saying. 

"What do you really want to do?" 

Dwight tilts his head. He had never really thought about what he really wanted to do with his life. Not in a bad way of course, he just had trouble looking at the big picture. 

"I dunno, guess I never really thought about it." Dwight rubs his chin "Maybe...uh whatever makes me happy?" 

Jake stares at him blankly and Dwight immedietly feels embarrassed at such dorky nothing answer. 

"That was really stupid I-" 

"No. It's cute." Jake interuppts, "I wanna do what makes me happy too." 

Dwight flushes at being called cute and sips his coffee. He hopes that eventually Jake finds a job he loves and is in a better spot, he was a good person, Dwight could tell. He looks at his watch and sighs when he realizes he needs to head out soon. Jake notices and stands, inclining his head to the door. The cold wind buffets them and he smiles at Jake. 

"Good luck out there." Dwight offers, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a twenty dollar bill, "I know its-" 

"Jake!" 

They both jump, turning to see a very angry looking asisn man approaching them. Jake lets out an annoyed hiss and his stoic expression sours. 

"What are you doing out here?" The man looks at Dwight with barely contained with disgust, "Who are you?" 

"Oh uh I'm Dwight Fair-" 

"Nevermind you." The man snaps, turning his ire back to Jake, "How dare you leave me during an important-" 

"Fuck off." 

The mans face turns an ungodly red and he starts outright screaming in a foreign language. It makes him flinch, and normally he would shy away from the conflict but the part of him that wanted to help Jake flares up inside him stronger than his fear. 

"You shouldn't talk to-" 

"Why are you still here?" The man hisses, switching back to English with so much contempt that Dwight physically steps back, "Get out of my sight." 

Jake rolls his eyes and turns to Dwight. He pulls a pen from his exposed breast pocket, and takes Dwight's coffee cup. The other man continues to yell as Jake writes something on Dwight's cup before passing it back. 

"Call me whenever you wanna meet again." Jake winks, which makes his heart flutter before turning back to the man he realizes is his dad and walking off. 

Jake's dad glares at him one final time before following his son. Dwight stands in a daze before pushing himself down the street towards his building. He almost throws the cup away when he remembers the phone number written on it. Quicky he adds the contact to his phone. He would call on break. Or maybe after work. Or never. God he thought Jake was homeless. That was so damn embarrassing. Unfortunately due to the nature of his work he dwelles on the interaction all day. Maybe Jake didn't notice he thought he was homeless. Yeah. That was good. So he could totally still talk to him again. Right? 

\- x - 

He doesn't get a chance to call Jake during break, having gotten wrapped up in lunch with his favorite coworker where he complained about the social faux pas he committed. Not wanting to walk and talk he holds off even longer until he gets home, and procrastinate more by poping a microwave dinner in the oven and taking a quick shower while it cooks. Eventually sitting on his couch and running out of reasons not to call the man. He clicks on the contact and his finger hovers over the call button. With a slow breath he hits call and listens for the dial tone. 

"Hello?" Jake's voice sounds a little sleepy. It was only ten though, maybe he was napping? 

"H-hey! Its Dwight we uh talked at the Cafe earlier?" 

"Oh shit yeah." Jake yawns and he hears the sounds of sheets rustling, "Sorry I turn in early." 

"Oh no its fine! Sorry to wake you up! I'll let you go!" 

Another yawn from the other end, "Are you busy tomorrow?" 

"I'm free, are you uh, free?" 

"No shit. Wanna meet up at the Cafe again? I'll buy." 

"Yes! Of course!" Dwight stands and starts pacing his couch, "What time should I be there?" 

There's silence on the line for a few seconds before Jake speaks, "Same time as today." 

"I'll be there, goodnight Jake." 

"G'night." Jake murmurs, "Can't wait to see ya again." 

Dwight hangs up and doofy smile spreads across his face. Not only did Jake want to meet up with him again he couldn't wait to as well! He's almost tempted to lay down and go to bed just to skip to tomorrow. 

\- x -

Dwight opens the door to the Cafe and closes it quickly. Snow was threatening to fall any day now and he wasn't looking forward to it. A quick scan of the room and he catches sight of Jake tucked into a corner. He was staring out the window absently with two fresh cups of coffee infront of him along with a large muffin. He flushes as he approaches, pulling out a chair and sitting down carefully. Jake glances over, small smile tugging at his lips when he sees Dwight. 

"Mornin'. Got you a muffin." Jake says, "It's chocolate chip." 

"Oh I love chocolate chip!" Dwight chirps, excitedly unwrapping the muffin and pulling off the stump to eat first. 

"I thought you would." Jake replies, resting his head in the palm of a gloved hand. 

Dwight breaks the top of the muffin in half and holds it out to Jake. The man looks at it in suprise and takes it with a soft thank you. 

"So uh, was that your dad yesterday?" 

Jake's face sours slightly and he nods, "Yeah. Sorry about him." 

"No, no Its okay...he's really intense." Dwight laughs and sips his coffee, "Are you okay after that?" 

Jake looks a little suprised for some reason and shrugs, leaning back in his chair, "Oh yeah sure. Dad yells at me all the time its no big deal." 

Dwight tilts his head, another thought coming to his head that makes him worry, "How old are you?"  
Jake snickers, "Old enough." 

"Don't mess with me." 

Jake sips his coffee thoughtfully before finally speaking, "I'm twenty-five." 

Dwight nods, feeling a incredible sense of relief, "So...you still live with you're parents?" 

"No, I was dragged out here for a family thing. Usually I live up in Wisconsin." Jake explains with a hand wave, "I'm trying to avoid most of them until I can dip out of the city." 

"Oh thats really neat!" Dwight replies, hoping he hides his disappointment at the fact that Jake wasn't a permanent resident of the city and would eventually be leaving. He might as well enjoy the mans company while he can. 

"You sound sad?" Jake comments, brown eyes piecing past his façade, "Gonna miss me?" 

Dwight feels his face flush in embarrassment and he looks away. Being read like a book wasn't something that happened to him often, most people he worked with were a little to wrapped up in their own worlds to be perceptive of others, let alone himself. 

"Oh well I dunno we just uh met but, but I mean I-" 

"It's okay, I think I'll miss you too." Jake offers, "You seem like a nice guy." 

"Do I?" Dwight sips his coffee, trying not to deflect the compliment but feeling a little undeserving of it. 

Jake shrugs, "You bought me a coffee yesterday, and I think you're the first person I've seen try and tell my dad to back off." 

"Oh well he was being a jerk." Dwight shrugs, "What does he do for a living anyway?" 

"CEO of some company." 

Dwight nods he seemed like some haughty rich dude anyway. Jake didn't seem to like talking about him though, so he tries to find a way to change the subject. 

"Sorry if this is sudden but do you know where I can get weed?" Jake asks, "Not to sound like a shitty teenager but my dad threw mine out when he found." 

He laughs at that and shrugs, "Its legal here so you can just go to a dispensary. I don't know any here since I get drug tested a lot at work but I'm sure they'reall the same." 

Jake seems a little suprised at that before nodding, "Oh, that's cool to know. Why are you drug tested of its legal?" 

"My boss is an asshole, but he's predictable and always springs it on me the fifteenth of the month." Dwight rolls his eyes and shrugs, "So I do acid instead." 

He watches Jake choke on his drink, coughing briefly before looking Dwight up and down as if seeing him for the the first time. It almost makes him laugh, but he keeps a straight and polite face. Tilting his head curiously. 

"You...don't seem like the type to...do that." Jake says faltering slightly.  
"Do I not?" Dwight says, tilting his head and knowing damn well how he looked, "Do you wanna try some?" 

Jake's eyes widen in shock and he almost smiles before covering it up and gaining composure. 

"Oh uh sure." 

"It's a bit of an all day thing," he checks his watch, it was around noon, "So we can wait until tomorrow if you want to." 

Jake nods, sipping his drink, "Sure. I have a thing I wanna avoid tomorrow anyway."

\- x - 

Dwight places the sliced cheeses on the cutting board in circle around the salami. He sets down two bunches of grapes, purple and green in the middle and admires his work. He was pretty happy with the spread of dips and cheeses, although he only had salami for the meats hopefully all the sliced fruits and crackers made up for it. He grabs two bottles of sparkling water from the fridge and brings them out to the living room, placing the spread onto the end table. It was almost twelve and Jake would be here any minute. He looks around the living room and feels pretty good about how presentable the room looks. It wasn't barren how it used to be, with the TV taking up one wall a few nice paintings of landscapes and flowers he liked looking at when he partook in his drug of choice. A soft knock sounds and he quickly shuffles over to the door, opening it and smiling at Jake. The man waves as Dwight steps aside and allows him in. 

"Hey, nice place." Jake says, he was holding a pack of sparkling juice as well. Dwight takes it from him and brings it to the kitchen. 

"Thank you! The bathroom is next to the kitchen!" He says, putting it into the fridge to chill, "And I made a charcuterie board for us." 

He comes back into the living room to see Jake already picking out a few grapes from the board. 

"Cute." Jake offers, popping the grapes in his mouth, "Are we staying in here all day?" 

Dwight nods, grabbing the decorative jar he keeps on the TV stand and opening it. Yesterday they had taken a walk and he explained the basics to him while they found a dispensary. 

"Yeah, you'll understand when it starts hitting." He takes out one tab for him and looks at Jake, "How much do you want?" 

Jake shrugs, "Fuck me up I guess." 

He raises his eyebrows at the the man, "How fucked up are we talking?" 

Jake is silent, brows furrowing as he thinks it over. Dwight lets him think a moment before interjection. 

"Like...do you want audio hallucinations or just feel funny." 

The mans eyes widen a bit before he speaks, "Just feel funny fucked up." 

Dwight nods and passes him one tab. Jake looks at it curiously. 

"Put it on the top of your tongue and then after a few minutes put it under your tongue." He instructs, placing the paper on his tongue and sitting on the couch. Jake does the same and sits next to him. 

On the TV was an audio visualizer moving to the beat of the soft songs that were playing from his spotify. He leans back, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and waiting for it to start working. 

"Should I have taken my shoes off?" Jake asks, drawing Dwight's attention to the dirty boots Jake was still wearing. 

"If you wanna." Dwight says, "I mean get comfortable." 

He was wearing the same hoodie and sweat pants he always tends to wear when dropping acid. Speaking of he swallows the tab and reaches forward to grab a few snacks from the charcuterie board. While he snacks Jake unties his boots and drops them off at the door along with his puffy vest. Leaving him in just a bright red flannel and nice jeans. Dwight suddenly feels like he should be wearing jeans or something. 

"Can I swallow now?" 

Resisting the urge to make a raunchy joke he nods, "You'll be feeling it in about half an hour." 

"Cool." Jake sits and crosses his legs. It was hard to tell but he looked a nervous. 

"Are you okay?"  
Jake shrugs, "I'm fine. Just not used to being in an apartment." 

"Anything I can do to help?" 

The man smiles and shakes his head, "Thanks for offering, but I'll get used to it." 

Dwight's nods, turning to lean against the arm of the sofa and prop his feet on the cushions. He could feel a slight tingle start in his extremities. Slowly but surely the walls start to wobble a bit, and the patches of his camouflage pants start to swirl gently. Jake giggles. A sound do odd he looks up and sees the man staring absently at the TV. 

"You feeling it?" 

Jake slowly turns to him, dark irises dialted enough to almost hide the white. A goofy smile appears on his face and he nods. 

"Yeah it....its really weird I..." Jake lifts his hand, staring at the fingerless gloves with a delighted fascination, "I like it." 

Happy with that response he cracks open a bottle of sparkling water and takes a sip. Meanwhile Jake runs his fingers over the couch, wide eyes staring at the carpet like it was the secret to the universe. Dwight was feeling the same as more of the walls start to shift. He closes his eyes, letting the warm fun feelings flow through him, and the colors dance across his eyelids. 

"Dwight you gotta see this." 

He opens his eyes to see Jake had crawled onto the floor and was staring at the ceiling in awe. Dwight can't hold back a giggle as he stands, swaying slightly before laying next to Jake on the floor to stare at the ceiling. It pulses and waves like the sea. As hard as it is he turns away from the show and looks at the profile of Jake's face. He was beautiful. As if feeling the weight of his gaze Jake turns to look at him, dialated eyes meeting his and a smile alighting on his face. A soft flush appears on the mans cheeks and neck. 

"Are we gonna kiss?" Jake slurs, turning and sitting up a bit. 

Dwight blinks, slowly processing the information before shrugging, "If you wanna." 

Slowly Jake leans in, warm breath ghosting over his lips. The man pauses, nervously eyeing his lips. Taking initiative Dwight runs his fingers through the mans hair and pulls him closer. Pressing their lips together in an awkward kiss that lasts a little to long. When they pull away Jake giggles. 

"Can we like...fuck?" Jake asks, eyes trailing over Dwight's body curiously. 

"Uh no." 

Jake's face falls instantly and he looks away, dropping back onto the floor and staring at the ceiling. 

"I mean like physically I just...could not fuvk you like...could you fuck me right now?" 

Jake blinks slowly and turns his head tonlook at Dwight. He frowns, deep in thought for a awfully long time before nodding. 

"You're right. I couldn't either. I feel too funny." Jake admits softly, "But we should. Not uh y'know but like...meet up again." 

"We should." Dwight sits up and smiles down at Jake. The colors on his flannel shift and swirl. Jake reaches over him and grabs a few slices of cheese off the board. 

"I live in a little log cabin up in Montana. Just me for now but I've been wanting to get into uh, ranching." 

Dwight laughs, reaching up to grab a few crackers to snack on, "Ranching?" 

A smile lights up on Jake's face, "Yeah like with cattle and shit. Or maybe just farm hand something seasonal so I can still live up on my cabin? I dunno. Its beautiful out there so whatever happens...happens." 

He stares at Jake, chewing on his crackers slowly. It was so cute to see Jake excited about his future. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"You should visit." 

"Huh?" 

"Yeah like next time you get time off come out and I'll show you around. We can go hiking, fishing, uh...camping?" 

"That...sounds pretty fun. I've never been camping." Dwight admits, happy to get away from both his job and apartment 

"Figured." Jake sits up and fixes Dwight with a serious stare. He giggles and Jake only tries to look more serious, "Promise me you'll keep in touch and come visit." 

Swallowing his giggles he nods and sits up. Putting his most serious and sober expression. 

"I promise. I'll write you every day." 

Jake raises his eyebrows, "Write like... letter?" 

"No shit. How else will I contact your little house on the prairie ass." 

The man laughs at that and nudges him with his foot, "Fuck you it ain't that rustic. I have electricity." 

"Mmmhmmm." Dwight sits up and looks at the swirling colors on TV, "I'll bring more acid. Stare at leaves and clouds while we peak." 

"That sounds fucking splendid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake a Dwight drop acid and talk about being a rancher yee fuckin haw
> 
> Anyway when doing or thinking about doing drugs always be informed and do not take them in a situation where you feel anxious or uncomfortable. Recreational drug use can be safe and enjoyable but only if you make it that way, no your limits, when to say no, and when to say yes.


	4. Lunar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets more than he bargains for when a wolf that seems too smart for its own good wonders onto his property. 
> 
> Tags: werewolf au, cult activities, shenanigans,

It's the rooster that wakes him. Cawing and screams of terror that spur him out of bed and towards the door. Cursing that fox as he fumbles to light his lantern and throws the door open, aiming the light at the chicken coop. The light fails to reach the coop from his spot at the backdoor. In the full-on however he can barely make out a massive shape next to the small hut. Larger than a coyote or stray dog. Large enough to stop the yell of anger from emerging from his throat. His breath mists in front of him as a cold breeze causes the flame to flicker and almost die. The shape moves in the darkness, and despite the obvious signs of danger, Jake lifts the lantern higher as the flame returns to its precious grander. 

The massive paws of a wolf are revealed in the meager light. Bigger than any fucking animal he's ever seen out here besides a moose. Still, no one fucks with his chickens. 

"Get!" He demands, voice nowhere near the shout it should have been. 

The beast steps forward into the light, and Jake feels the thrum of his heart through his entire body. The dog had to be almost five feet tall, and that was on all fours. Dark brown fur and golden eyes. He grips the handle of the lantern to steady his shaking hand. 

Clamped in the wolf's jaw was a fox. The same fox that had gotten his hen a few days ago no doubt. The wolf titles its head, eyes running over Jake's body. Sizing him up in a way that makes him feel deeply unnerved.  
"F-fuck." Jake whispers, taking a half step back into his house. 

Misty breaths rise from the wolf's mouth and it takes two steps forward. Bringing it almost to the steps of the porch and into the light. 

Door. Jake should close the fucking door right now and get his fucking shotgun. Wait, no he can't shoot this thing they're endangered. Although right now he couldn't help but feel Jake Park's are the most endangered species at this moment. 

The wolf lowers its head and drops the body of the fox on the front steps of his porch. Then it looks up at him in a way that's so deliberate it almost seems like it's trying to communicate with him. 

"Th-thanks?" He mumbles, trying to fill the horrific silence between him and a hunter. 

The animal's ears perk up and it seems to light up. Tail wagging slightly as it turns and trots off towards the treeline. He watches it until the dark lump disappears there's a rustle of leaves as it retreats into the woods. 

Jake closes the door, not knowing what else to do. He felt thoroughly shaken up, heart still racing in his chest as his instincts still buzzed in fight or flight mode. That was weird. That was fucking weird. In a daze he makes his way towards his bed, killing the light before he lays down and tugs the covers up. 

The sun peeks through the blinds hours later, and Jake was still mulling over the brief interaction. It was just another large animal. No different than a moose or a bear passing through his yard. 

Nevermind the way it had looked at him with such...intelligence? Purpose? There was something in its movements and eyes that unsettled him to no end. Like it wasn't just an animal sniffing at his chickens. The way it dropped that fox on his porch and looked at him like it was waiting for praise, and when he gave it to praise the thing wagged its tail like a puppy. And it did kill the fox that had gotten into his coop. He was thinking about this too much. 

Jake sits up in bed and gets dressed. He might as well skin that fox and reinforce the coop since summer was coming to a close and food would be at a premium for scavengers. Maybe his wolf buddy would keep guard of the flock for him. 

\- 

Two days later Jake hears his rooster kicking up a fuss. This time he grabs his shotgun instead of his lamp. The moon was full and illuminated the backyard plenty for him as he steps onto the porch. There hadn't been any sign of foxes, but he found the massive pawprints of the wolf in his garden yesterday. Intelligent or not he didn't want to put him or his livestock at risk by letting a wolf roam around his home. 

"Hey!" He yells, watching the coop carefully for the wolf, "Get the fuck out of here!" 

Silence responds. It seemed that not even the crickets were chirping. Adding to the unease he felt. He loads two rounds into his gun and carefully steps down from his porch as he approaches the coop. Behind the back of the coop were a few older footprints, but nothing fresh. The chickens inside look spooked but unharmed. Jake doesn't relax yet, looking around his yard for the shape of the beast. A rustle of leaves and the fluid dark shape of the wolf steps out of the woods. Moonlight glints off its fur as it approaches him, pausing when Jake raises the shotgun. It lowers itself to the ground and lays its ears down. It moves forward a few more paces and drops a stick onto the ground. Nudging it with its paw before slowly backing away. Not quite going into the trees but sitting meekly on the edge of the woods. 

Curiosity peaked Jake starts to approach the place it had dropped the sticks. Keeping g a close eye on the wolf he crouches down and looks at the sticks, breath catching in his throat as he reads the fucking words a wolf had spelled out.  
"Help Me." 

Jake leans back, stumbling and almost falling on his ass. His breath was knocked out of his lungs and when he looks up to where the wolf had been he almost screams to see the beast had approached and was only a few feet away from him. Sad eyes stared at him before looking down at the words, then up at him. It makes his heart hurt to see such hurt and pain in any creature's eyes. Slowly the wolf moves forward, paws silent on the grass as it presses its forehead against the barrel of the gun. 

That's the last straw for Jake. He spins and bolts back to his cabin. Tripping on the steps as he slams the door behind him. He sets the gun down and tries to deadbolt the door with shaking hands. 

"I'm crazy. I've lost my damn mind." Jake murmurs to himself. 

There's a whimper from outside and the wolf scratches at the door the same way a normal dog would. Jake ignores it and goes to the bathroom. Splashing ice cold water on his face and slapping his cheeks as if that would wake him up from this dream. Unfortunately, he was still here and there was still a wolf begging for help or death at his door. Pushing away from the sink Jake briskly returns to his room and grabs one of the cheap notebooks from the bottom drawer out. From the kitchen junk drawer, he pulls a thick permanent marker and duct tape. 

It takes him an hour to fill out fifty pages of a notebook with words. Basic ones like help, me, you, who, I, and, the. He tapes all of them to the empty wall of his living room. It makes him look even fucking crazier than before. 

He unlocks the deadbolt and hesitates when he grips the doorknob. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to open the door without...saying anything? To the wolf. Right. Then invite it in. 

"Are...are you still out there?" Jake says through the door. 

The wolf lets out a small half bark. It's deep and makes him shiver in primordial fear. The wolf can understand him, which does nothing to comfort him from the panic and mania fogging up his mind. 

"Okay uh, I'm going to let you in. And I need you to promise me you won't maul me okay?" 

Another small bark, and Jake figures that's as good as it gets as he cracks the door open slowly. The wolf was sitting politely on his porch. Staring at him with those big brown bordering on gold eyes. He steps aside and holds the door open, letting the wolf walk into his home and sniff around a bit. Investigating the wall of papers as he closes the doors. 

"So uh, you can use this to talk to me." 

The wolf nods. Turning to look at him and tilting its head. Jake should probably start. He wasn't used to, or even good at holding conversations with people. He didn't see it going any better with a dog. 

"I'm Jake." He offers, "Uh do you have a name?" 

Another nod. Shit, he looks at the words on his wall and wonders how the fuck he was going to guess this dog's name? 

"Do you know how to play charades?" 

The dog nods, perking up and looking at Jake expectantly. He thinks for a moment and figures he should start with the basic questions. 

"Okay, how many syllables is it?" 

One bark. So one. That's a good start. 

"Is it a girl name?" 

It shakes its head no. 

"So you're a boy?" 

The dog nods. That narrows the search a bit. 

"Is it common?"  
To his amusement the wolf honest to go shrugs. So it's not common but not uncommon. Shit. 

"Is it the name of a movie character?" 

The wolf shakes his head and taps the paper that says no, then a sign that says close. 

"Uh, is it in a TV show?" 

The wolf taps the yes sign. That's good! He's getting somewhere. 

"Is it a drama?" 

No. 

"Sci-fi?" 

No.  
"Comedy?" 

Yes! Jake starts pacing, trying to remember the name of any t.v show that was mildly funny. He was never interested in television so this was very hard. 

"The Simpsons?" 

No. 

"Seinfeld?" 

A very aggressive no and even a growl. 

"Shit sorry. Uh, The Office?" 

The dog jumps up, tail wagging as he taps the yes sign again. 

"Michael!" Jake snaps, smiling proudly only for the dog to tap no. 

Fuck, right one-syllable names. He rubs his temples, thinking hard in an attempt to remember the character from that show. 

"Dwight?" He asks tentatively. 

The dog alight with joy, paws tapping on the ground as he lets out a howl of jubilation. Without thinking Jake lets out a cry of celebration along with the wolf- Dwight. Claws tap on the floor and Jake barely catches the dog's front legs as he jumps up on him and nuzzles his face. Jake awkwardly runs his fingers over the coarse fur of the wolf's neck. 

"Hey, easy buddy you're a bit heavy." 

Dwight drops back to all four paws. Not that it makes him much shorter considering his ears come up to Jake's shoulders. The situation was starting to become less bizarre by the moment. He just charged his way into figuring out a hyper-intelligent wolf's human name. Time to lean in and ask this dog some hard-hitting questions. 

"What are you?" Jake asks, watching carefully as Dwight looks over the words he had managed to give him. 

The wolf moves forward and taps his paw to the word were, then the word wolf. Jake blinks and tilts his head. That was... obvious. He probably should have thought of that first yet he was still surprised that Dwight said it. 

"Werewolf...huh. Like for real?" 

Dwight looks at him with as much annoyance as a dog could muster. Right, a werewolf. He could deal with that, it weirdly made plenty of sense...what do you need help with?" 

"Human again help." 

"Don't you like turn back into a human later?" 

Dwight shakes his head, tapping the sign that says different. 

"Can you not change back into a human?" Jake asks, earning a nod from Dwight, "And you need my help to...change?" 

Dwight nods and lays on the floor. Putting his head in his paws. It was strange to see such a large regal creature moping on the floor. Jake sits down in front of the wolf. Empathy was something that came easy and free to him. Seeing an animal obviously in so much distress made his heart hurt. But if what the wolf was trying to say was true, under that fur he was a man trapped. 

He rubs his eyes and lets out a sigh. There was a lot to take in right now. Up top was the reality that werewolves were real, or something akin to the folklore he recognized. Secondly that this was happening to him. 

"I don't know how to take this. I think I'm going insane." Jake mumbles. 

A wet nose touches his hand and he opens his eyes to meet the light brown eyes of the wolf. They were human, and it was unsettling. Dwight nudges him, pushing his head under Jake's armpit and forcing him to stand. The wolf sniffs around and starts trotting down the hall towards his room. Pausing to look back at him and inclining his head. Dwight was right, he should sleep on this. 

\- 

Its been two days since Jake met the wolf, and he was incredibly grateful he didn't have a day job. The signs had expanded to take up almost every space on his wall. Along with the alphabet and zero through nine taped to the floor. It was incredibly tedious to exchange information through signs and spelling out words letter by letter, but he got the broad strokes of what Dwight needed him to do. Which was made some sort of soup for him to drink. 

Speaking of the hears the sound of branches snapping and looks up to see Dwight trotting up to him with something in his mouth. He tilts his head, watching the dog approach, and immediately pushes the door open to go inside to the signs. Jake follows him curious to see what he was going to deal with now. 

Dwight drops a drawstring bag on the floor. On it was the plain-looking logo of the number twenty-two. He taps the sign that says open with a paw. 

"Is this yours?" Jake asks, crouching down and opening the bag. 

The dog nods, sitting in front of having and watching carefully as Jake starts to pull out the meager contents. A pair of glasses, a button-up shirt covered in dirt and blood, and half of a book. Though calling it a book w a stretch as it was missing the first half and cover, leaving just a bundle of thick papers. He skims over the front page, starting mid-sentence and describing some sort of...ritual? 

"Is this uh, what changed you?" 

Dwight barks twice in a yes. 

"And it will tell me how to change your back?" 

The wolf lets out a weird half-growl. He flips to the back and reads further. 

"To transform the wolf back into its human form another ritual is required. Under the full moon, an unenlightened manner must rub the dire wolf in the salve, feed it the potion, and call forth its human body from the belly of the beast." 

Below that was a list of herbs and oils, probably for the salve, and instructions on how to mix them. The last page cuts off abruptly but the bare bones of the information are intact. He's once again struck with how unreal this situation is, and takes a few deep breaths. In front of him, Dwight lays on the floor and looks up at him with pleading eyes. 

"Fuck fine I can make this work. Don't look at me like that." Jake grumbles, standing and reading through the instructions again. 

Some of the herbs needed to be dried under a full moon for at least three days, and he assumed that meant hang dry and not oven dry. Almost all the ingredients needed to be prepped during specific moon phases, which made sense of course. The soonest full moon was in two days. 

"The earliest I can do this shit is next month," Jake says, grabbing a pen and making a list of herbs he needs to get. 

Dwight jumps to his feet, letting out a yip of joy and ramming his head into Jake's side and knocking him to the floor. Jake lets out a yelp as he falls on his ass, the dog's furry head nuzzles his face. It was hard for him to be annoyed at the guy when his tail was wagging so hard he could feel the breeze. 

"Don't lick m,e buddy." Jake grumbles, petting the sides of Dwight's head as he pants in his face, "I'll get you better I promise." 

Dwight lets out a soft whine, and Jake pats his head. The wolf blinks at him slowly, and Jake understands the gratefulness in the gesture. 

\--  
Jake pulls into the Petco parking lot and looks at Dwight, who practically glares at him. He stops the car and gets out quickly. 

"Stay in here, don't let anyone try and steal my jeep." 

Dwight huffs, watching him walk into the store with nothing but contempt. It wasn't his fault he couldn't bring an unleashed dog into the Walmart. Jake beelines to the leash and collar area, staring at the swaths of collars and biting his lip. Shit, there were a lot of choices. At the very least he had to get a large collar, and the leash doesn't matter. Jake goes for a leather one without any frills and a nylon leash, checking out with little small talk and returning to his car. No one seemed to have noticed the giant dog in the front seat thankfully. He sets the plastic bag in the back, and Dwight huffs again. 

"Stop pouting." Jake orders, driving a few blocks to the Walmart, "You're my uh, service dog for seizures or sone shit okay? Just walk next to me and anyone that says shit just look at me, okay?" 

The wolf nods and Jake pulls into a spot. He gets out and goes around to open the passenger door and pulls the collar out of the bag. The wolf narrows his eyes but doesn't protest as he threads the thick leather through the buckle, making sure there's enough slack for him to slip two fingers under the collar. Then he clips on the leash, stepping back to let Dwight jump out of the car. He stares at the very obvious wolf in the Walmart parking lot with a collar and leash and snickers. Dwight growls at him and he covers his mouth, starting towards the entrance. 

"Sorry. I just realized this is so fucking stupid." Jake says, taking a breath to compose himself as he walks into the store. 

The door greeter looks up and their eyes widen. Jake swallows and puts the few things his dad tried to teach him into effect. 

"Hello there! This is my service dog for my seizures, I know he's pretty big but I wanna make sure he's good to come in." Jake says, smiling expectantly at the minimum wage worker as he grabs a basket. The older lady looks at Dwight, who sits and looks at Jake. 

"Oh uh, yes I think he's fine as long as he behaves..." She says slowly. 

Jake nods and quickly makes his way towards the produce idle. Okay, that went well. Now he just has to get a bunch of fresh herbs and oils. Quickly he starts grabbing the bundles of fresh herbs and dropping them in the basket. Around him, he hears people whisper about him and Dwight. Almost reminds him of high school. Next, he needed to get wine and olive oil. They start heading to the baking aisle. He can feel Dwight's fuzzy ears brushing against his arm as they walk. 

"Oh my god! What kind of dog is that!" A shrill voice makes him jump and he turns to see some lady bounding towards him. Dwight moves behind Jake's and lowers himself to the ground. 

"...husky mix." Jake mutters, steeping in front of Dwight as the woman tries to approach him, "Don't touch him." 

She looks hurt, crouching down and holding her hand out, "Here puppy!" 

Dwight looks up at Jake in exasperation and he shrugs. 

"Look lady please leave the dog alone. He's working and won't let you pet him." 

Jake turns his back to the woman shoos Dwight forward, letting him lead as he keeps an eye at the offended-looking woman before turning down the cooking isle. Grabbing extra virgin olive oil and red cooking wine. He nods at Dwight and they quickly make their way to the front. Jake tries to scan all the herbs as fast as he can, but he ends up having to type in most of the codes. At the front, more people are starting to notice the very obvious wolf in Walmart, and Dwight was seeming to become more and more agitated as he scans. 

"What?" He hisses, shoving the herbs, oil, and wine into a reusable bag. 

Dwight inclines his head to a small group of people filming him. 

Shit. Jake makes for the door, Dwight trotting after him not nearly as quickly as he needed him to. They practically run to his car, Jake opening the passenger door for Dwight to jump in and runs around the side. Setting the bag down on the passenger floor. 

"Fuck me I should have left you in the fucking car!" He growls, pulling out and running it back to his cabin. 

Dwight whines, looking particularly miserable in the front seat. Jake gently pats his back, running his fingers through the thick fur.  
"It's okay buddy." He sighs, "You'll be back soon." 

When they arrive home Jake starts setting up the bundles of herbs he didn't have along with the ones he already harvested. Carefully tying each group with one and labeling them with a paper strip. He hangs them in a shady section of the kitchen, once it gets dark he would take them outside to soak up the momoonlightThe oil needed to be infused with wolfsbane picked under the full moon and allowed to collect the moonlight for one full cycle. The herbs would be mixed with the wine once dried, and leftovers would be ground with the oil to make a salve. From the living room, Dwight barks, and Jake pokes his head in. 

Dwight spells out the words photo and worry. In response, Jake shrugs. 

"It'll be fine. Someone will post it on Reddit or something and get a few laughs."  
Dwight whines, tapping his paws and not looking at all relaxed. 

"I need to get wolfsbane, think you can help?" Jake offers, attempting to distract the wolf. 

Dwight nods, tapping a sign that says know and then spot. 

Satisfied Jake goes to pack a bag for tonight's escapades. He loved hiking, but he'd never done it at night. At least he would have Dwight to help him out if he trusted his ankle. Once the sun dips below the trees he hangs the herbs on his porch and follows the wolf out into the woods. It isis not dark enough for him to turn on his lights yet, and Dwight was leading him along a well-worn path through the trees. Heading northward by his estimates. 

"So, what did you do before all this?" Jake asks, enjoying the annoyed grunt Dwight responds with. 

"Interesting, so did you enjoy being a stripper?" 

Dwight growls, nudging Jake and almost knocking him over. He laughs, attempting to shove the wolf back only to hit a solid furry wall. The wolf trots ahead, looking back in annoyance and all but glaring at him. He smiles back, turning on the light he has clipped to his jacket breast pocket. The sun had set by now and the moon cast right enough lights through the gaps in the leaves to see without it if he wished. The dark brown fur of the wolf turnsrreddishwnn the moonbeams. Jake was struck with how Dwight seemed to move with more fluidity and confidence in the woods. Like he belonged out in the forest, he was no different than the moss on rocks or the birds in the trees. 

Bitterness stabs his heart and he grips the straps on his bag. He longed to be like that, to belong in the woods, to nature. Society wasn't his cup of tea, and while he enjoyed the company of others he wouldn't hesitate to switch places with Dwight. To be truly and completely wild. He sighs softly, pushing away the pesky feelings and focusing on the task at hand. He bumps into Dwight who was sniffing at the ground. 

"Watcha smell, buddy?" Jake asks, watching the dog take a few steps forward and sniff again. 

Dwight lets out a dog grunt and steps off the path. Nose to the forest floor as he sniffs. Jake follows after him, crunching loudly through the fallen leaves. Jealously slips through him again as he watches Dwight slip freely through the woods. He tries to move quieter but unfortunately, he can't completely silence the loud crunching of dry leaves under his boots. Maybe once he turned Dwight back into a human he could change him into a wolf. He could run off into the woods, get Dwight to care for his chickens. Jake sighs sadly, looking down and realizing that he had lost track of Dwight. He curses, looking around the dark woods. 

"Dwight? Where are you?" He calls, clicking on his spare flashlight and shining it around the trees. The last thing he wanted to do was hike back alone. 

Some bushes rustle to his left and Dwight's bright gold eyes peek over the leaves. Relived he walks over to bushes and pushes the leaves aside. Growing menacingly below an oak tree was a patch of purple flowers. Jackpot. Jake pulls gardening gloves from his bag and puts them on. Crouching next to the flowers he twists one-off at the very bottom of the stem. Once acquired he places them in a paper bag that he attached to his hiking bag. He can feel a soft breeze from Dwight's wagging tail as he rises. 

"Know the way back?" 

Dwight nods, trotting off through the trees. Jake follows behind him through the trees and back onto the deer path. Jake enjoys the silence of the night, gently stroking the soft fur of Dwight's back as they walk. He scratches behind Dwight's ears and the wolf shakes his head, turning to give him an annoyed look. Jake shrugs apologetically. 

"Sorry, uh forgot you're not a real dog." 

Dwight responds with his eyes and trots a few feet ahead of him with a dog-sounding huff. Jake jogs after him, but Dwight speeds up to keep ahead. 

"Are you mad you liked the head scratches?" 

Dwight growls, looking back at Jake with narrowed angry eyes. It only eggs him on. 

"C'mon it's okay. I'll rub your belly if you want." 

Dwight starts to run now, and Jake snickers. Running after him as he races down the path. Dwight is much faster than him but thankfully they were already pretty close to his house so he wasn't going to get lost anytime soon. Once he breaks the trees he sees Dwight sitting on the porch panting slightly. Maybe being a wolf didn't mean being athletic. Jake pats his head, earning a growl and he enters his house. Once in the kitchen he straps the flowers from the plant and stuffs them in the bottle of extra virgin olive oil. He peeled the label off so it could get more moonlight. If that mattered. He sets it out on the porch with the rest of the herbs. 

Jake yawns, looking at his watch. It was almost midnight and he had to get up before sunrise to bring the herbs in. They weren't supposed to get too much sunlight. Which means he was going to skip a shower tonight. He drops his bag in the living room and kicks off his boots before going to his room. It's a warm summer night so he strips down to his boxers before climbing into bed and pulling the covers up. He hears claws tap on the wooden floor before a large weight dips the bed. 

"Dwight, what are you doing?" Jake mumbles, lifting his head a bit to look at the wolf. Dwight's big golden eyes blinked at him innocently. 

"Don't you usually sleep on the couch?" Jake asks, pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

Dwight rests his head in his paws and closes his eyes. Jake rolls his eyes. The couch wasn't as comfy as his bed, he knew from experience. 

"I'm a cuddler," Jake warns as he starts to drift off to sleep. Dwight just lets out a small huff.  
\- x - 

Jake hums to himself as he sets out the bottle of oil and herbs on the porch again. It had been three days and the moon was starting to wane. He wonders if he should set up a ritual spot in the backyard or if Dwight had a spot they needed to go to. Speaking of the wolf was currently laying on the porch, big sad eyes staring up at him. Dwight had spent the last two days out in the woods, only coming home when the moon rose. Jake leaves the door open as he goes inside. He had been putting off taking a shower for a few days so he figured once he set the herbs out he would do that. Once in the bathroom, he shaves the stubble that was threatening to become a beard. Then he drops his clothes into the hamper before starting the shower and getting inside. Rhamkgulky it's summertime do the water is lukewarm, meaning he can stay in long before the water gets cold. Midway through shampooing, he hears the door creak. The water runs the soap out of his hair and he closes his eyes. The curtain ruffles and he opens his eyes to see Dwight poking his head into the shower. 

"What?" Jake asks, squeezing conditioner into his hand, "You hungry or something?" 

Dwight tilts his head at Jake as he runs the conditioner through his hair. Jake stares at the wolf as he climbs into the tub with him. It's a tight fit and the spray of the water starts to dampen his fur and his brown eyes trail over Jake. 

"Want me to wash your fur?" Jake teases, washing the conditioner out of his hair. 

Dwight lets out a soft growl and Jake snorts. Grabbing the spoon and squeezing a bit into his hands. Then he crouches and starts rubbing it into the thick fur of his head. Dwight lets out a whine and shakes his head, spraying bubbles everywhere. Jake laughs gently scratching Dwight behind the ears before moving to the shower stream can wash the bubbles out of his fur. Dwight closes his eyes as Jake works the soap out of the thick fur. The water runs brown with dirt and Jake tilts his head, maybe he should give Dwight a real bath outside. 

"Are you busy tomorrow? I can give you a real bath." 

The wolf growls, shaking his head again before turning and hopping out of the shower. Jake hears him shape off and grins at the water that was now everywhere as he turns the water off and steps out. Drying off with a towel before walking to his room to put on boxers. Dwight was already laying in bed wagging his tail and staring at Jake. The sheets were damp now but he wasn't too concerned as he lays down next to the wolf. He feels Dwight shift closer to him and the sift-damp fur of his head press against his cheek. It's easier to fall asleep with someone else with him. 

\- x - 

Jake grinds the dried herbs together with a mortar and pestle. He hears a whine and looks over to see Dwight looking up at him sadly as he sets a sign that says ritual down. 

"I'm almost done with the preparation." Jake soothes, "And we still have like a few hours before dusk. It's gonna be okay." 

Dwight doesn't seem convinced and starts pacing again. He mixes the oil with the herbs in a Tupperware bowl before sealing it. Then he funnels the leftover herbs into the wine bottle before shaking it all up. Dwight nudges his leg and Jake looks down to see that the wolf dragged his hiking bag into the room. 

"Alright, alright, we can go early." Jake unzips his bag, double-checking the contents before adding the Tupperware of oil and the bottle of wine. 

Jake ties on his boots and puts on his hiking jacket. As he's attaching his hunting knife sheath to his belt Dwight trots over to the door and drops his drawstring bag. 

"You want me to bring this?" 

Dwight nods so he ties it onto his hiking bag before standing and pushing the door open. The wolf darts out past him and me to the woods. 

"Can't we do this in my backyard?" 

Dwight shakes his head. With a sigh, Jake follows him into the woods. Immediately the wolf moves off the beaten path, forcing Jake to push through bushes and undergrowth. After an hour he's grateful Dwight forced him out early, making this hike in the dark would be hell. Dwight doesn't seem to bother, pausing and waiting for him to catch up whenever needed. They thankfully get to a point in the woods where the undergrowth lessens and Dwight finds a deer path Jake can easily walk along. The sky was slowly getting darker and he lights up his flashlight to assist him. Dwight slowly to a stop and looks back at him. There's an intensity to his expression that worries Jake. 

"You good?" 

The wolf walks over and presses his face against Jake's shoulder. He lets out a soft whine. He's struck with how scared Dwight would be feeling now. If this didn't work he would be stuck as an animal forever, completely served from humanity. And sure Dwight would have him by his side but Jake knew he wasn't the best company. He wraps his arms around the wolf's neck and pulls him close. 

"This is gonna work. I promise." 

The wolf pulls away and nods, walking between two trees sheltering the deer path. Jake follows, casting the light of the flashlight around a small clearing. It was completely sheltered by the trees around it. Five knee-high piles of rocks circles the trees, each with a burnt stick protruding from it. In the center, no grass grew, only a stone slab with four stakes at its points. The rock was covered in dried blood. The sight of this place was making his stomach churn. It was like a scene out of the Blair Witch Project. Dwight was sadly staring at the slab. Jake walks towards it and crouches, pulling out the salve, bottle of wine, and book. Unclipping his oil lantern. From the side of his hiking bag, he lights it and casts a soft yellow light over the clearing. He re-reads the passages once more and sighs. They wouldn't be much more help so he put the book back into the bag. Dwight sits next to him, resting his head in his paws miserably. 

"Do we...wait for the full moon now?" 

Dwight barks twice in a yes and Jake sighs. He lays back and stares up at the sky. For a while they watch the stars come out in peace. It isn't until the menacing yellow of the moon peeks over the trees that Jake sits up and pulls on his gardening gloves. Dwight stands and sits on the slab of rock as Jake scoops out the salve into his hand. 

"This will probably feel weird." He says, brushing the oil thoroughly through Dwight's fur. 

The book didn't detail just how covered Dwight needed to be, but Jake wasn't taking any chances. It takes almost an hour to coat the big wolf in a thin sheen of ointment, much to Dwight's annoyance. He peels off the gloves and uncorks the bottle of spiced wine. 

"Shit. I forgot a bowl." 

Dwight sighs loud enough for Jake to feel embarrassed. Awkwardly he puts the tip of the bottle in Dwight's jaws and tips it back enough for the wolf to gulp it down. Once empty he sets the bottle aside and stands over Dwight. Clearing his throat he speaks, voice wavering. 

"I uh, call forth Dwight from the belly of the beast." He says. 

Silence follows. Then the crickets start chirping again. Dwight's big sad golden eyes stare at him. 

"From the belly of this beast, I call forth my fellow man." 

Moonlight shines on the clearing, and Dwight howls in pain. Jake jumps back in shock as the creature screams. Falling on his side to the slab and writhing in agony. Jake watches in horror as the light starts to fade from the familiar bright eyes, and the stomach starts to distend. The twitching of Dwight's paws slows and Jake starts to panic. He didn't want Dwight to die. Without thinking he draws his knife and drops to his knees, slitting the wolf's stomach open. Blood spurts out, then a pale hand. Jake yelps and crawls back as the hand reaches out of the body of the wolf. Jake feels his stomach twist and turns to vomit in the grass. When he looks back he sees a naked man covered in blood and gore staring at his hands. 

"D-Dwight?" Jake whispers, causing the man to look up at him. 

He was struck with how handsome the man was, and under all the blood and gore were those familiar brown eyes. 

The man jumps at him, arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug with shocking strength. 

"Thank you, thank you so much." Then man whispers, voice soft and inviting the verge of tears. 

"A-anytime." 

Dwight pulls back, wiping his eyes with a gore-soaked and laughing. Jake takes this moment to unabashedly check him out. Dwight was on the heavier side, but he had a feeling that was a mixture of muscle and chub. 

"Uh you...you didn't bring any extra clothes did you?" Dwight asks smiling awkwardly as he gets off Jake's lap. 

"No, I...didn't think about it." 

Dwight tries to wipe the blood off himself as Jake untied the drawstring bag hiding the man's belongings. He offers the man the dirty white button-up, which he takes a uses to clean himself up a bit before accepting his glasses. Feeling bad for his baked friend Jake shrugs off his vest and passes Dwight his flannel. 

While the man tries to regain dignity Jake crouches next to the body of the wolf. Blood was still dripping slowly from the opening in the stomach, but the corpse looked odd. Carefully Jake reaches out and lifts the limp paw. The wolf was just skin. No bones or organs were inside just the perfectly skinned wolf hide. Hell, it was still warm. He looks over at Dwight, who was shaking and staring at the lantern. Guess he got to keep the important bits. He grabs the skin by the paws and lifts it, despite being empty it still weighed at least thirty pounds, and he drags it off the slab and onto the grass. 

"What are you doing to me?" 

While true, the statement made his skin crawl. Dwight was staring down at the skinned wolf now. He was mostly clean with drying brown blood streaked across his face, arms and chest. 

"Uhh, getting you off the...rock?" 

"Oh." Dwight rubs his arms and looks down at the grass. 

He might not have brought spare clothes but he did bring his first kit. He digs around in his bag before pulling out the shock blanket and unfolding it. Dwight gratefully takes it and wraps it around his shoulders. 

"You still know the way back?" Jake asks, grabbing rocks from the torch piles along with the half-burnt sticks. He clears a spot in the clearing of sticks and leaves before making a ring with rocks. 

"Yeah, I was afraid I wouldn't remember but I do." Dwight pulls the blanket tighter. 

He piles the sticks in a tent formation and sets out the kindling before stroking the flint and steel. Quickly the sparks catch and fire slowly builds. 

"Whoa, that's cool!" Dwight scoots closer to the fire. 

"Uhh. Really?" Jake looks at the flames then at Dwight who had a goofy smile on his face. 

"Yeah! I've never seen someone just build a campfire!" 

"I've uh, never seen someone emerge from the belly of the wolf?" 

A bashful look appears on Dwight's face and he tugs the blanket up. Jake looks at the wolf pelt then back at Dwight. In some weird way, he can see the resemblance between the two. 

"You want a granola bar?" 

"I've only eaten rabbits and squirrels for the past four months, I'll eat whatever you give me."  
Jake laughs and pulls out the packaged snack, tossing it over the fire to Dwight. The man opens it and eats in two bites. He tosses him another one which is also promptly devoured. 

"So uh, how'd this all happen?" Jake asks, looking up to see the bright moon shining on them. 

"It's...not as weird as you think?" Dwight shrugs, "I uh worked at this company, Peak 22, it's on the bag." 

He looks at the bag, and sure enough, there was a big logo with the number 22 on it. 

"Uh, so I guess the company was the front of a cult? And I think they were trying to do something with werewolves." 

That was pretty obvious. Jake doesn't interrupt though he just nods. 

"So one day a bunch of guys kinda kidnapped me and took me out here. They did this ritual where they sprayed a bunch of stuff on me and had me drink something then I uh, turned into a werewolf." 

"That easy, huh?" Jake jokes, earning a small smile from Dwight. 

"Yeah. They had me tied down, but one of the restraints was loose. I heard them uh, talking about skinning me to get these powers so I uh..." Dwight makes a twisting motion with his hand. Jake tilts his head, not quite understanding what he was saying. 

"I uh...I killed them?" Dwight admits, looking pale. 

"Oh. Uh well, they did turn you into a wolf." Jake shrugs, "They deserved it." 

"Yeah, I guess they did." Dwight sighs and stares into the fire, "I spent two months wandering the woods until I came across your cabin. And uh, you seemed like a guy I could convince to help me." 

"Are you calling me gullible?" 

"I'm saying you're uh, susceptible to nature?" 

Jake laughs, smiling at Dwight from across the fire. He was even funnier when he could talk. 

"...I don't think I can go back home." Dwight says softly, "I think the cult will...finish me off."  
"You can stay with me." Jake offers, making Dwight smile. 

"I guess you do need a guard dog for your fox problem." 

After a while, Jake lays down. The ground wasn't particularly comfortable but before long he's awoken by the sun streaming through the leaves. Dwight was sound asleep next to the dead fire. He quickly packs up camp before shaking the sleeping man's shoulder. 

"Dwight, it's time to head back." Jake whispers as the man stirs, "Also can I have your skin?" 

"What?" Dwight blinks at Jake blearily. Je points are the pelt and Dwight lets out a soft oh.  
"Sure. I don't want to leave it out here." 

Jake takes the shock blanket from Dwight and sets the pelt on it. He ties it up with some ropes and slings it over his shoulder. Dwight tucks something into his bag and unties the flannel from his waist. 

"Uhh." Jake tries to come up with something to say when Dwight cracks his neck. He watches in mild disgust as the man's bones start to crack and shift, falling onto all fours and turning back into the wolf. 

Dwight shakes out his dirty fur and trots over to the path. Jake follows behind him. 

"That's a neat trick." 

The wolf growls and Jake snickers. The walk back was easier in the daytime and before long he's back on the familiar deer path to the cabin. As he walks Dwight lags behind. A symphony of cracks follows and when he turns Dwight was standing there again. Jake tosses him the flannel as they break the treeline to his house. 

"I'll make breakfast and you can shower." 

"Oh thank you!" Dwight grabs his glasses from the bag and makes his way into the cabin. 

Jake takes the pelt to the shed where he dresses animals during hunting season. As weird as it feels he strings the pelt up in the same way to drain the rest of the blood. Dwight would be fine with him tanning this thing. Once done with he returns to the house and starts cooking up eggs for Dwight. Distantly he hears the shower running. He leaves the skillet to grab some clothes for Dwight to wear once he got out, opening the door a crack and setting them on the sink. By the time he finishes adding cheese to the omelet Dwight comes out of the room. He looked so human cleaned and wearing clothes, Jake almost wants to introduce himself again. 

"Hey, you look good," Jake says, immediately embarrassing himself. 

"Thanks, is that for me?" Dwight was staring at the omelet with the same expression he had looked at his chickens a few times. Jake passes the plate over and Dwight gratefully starts eating. 

"...You are that wolf, huh?" 

"Sure am," Dwight replies through a mouthful of eggs. 

"Wait that means you got in the shower with me that one time." 

Dwight suddenly looks very bashful, "Oh yeah uh, you looked good." 

"Thanks." Jake tilts his head at Dwight, "You didn't watch me jack off did you?" 

Dwight's face grows bright red and Jake snorts. Gently nudging Dwight's shoulder, "Aww who's a little pervert?" He coos in a baby voice. 

"Back off. You made me wear a collar! And I didn't see you I just heard you from the living room!" 

"Was I that loud?"  
"I was a wolf I have super hearing." 

"Oh. Shit." 

Dwight sets the empty plate in the sink and sighs, "Thank you so much for all you've done for me." 

"I'm a dog person." 

Dwight rolls his eyes at that, but he can't hold back a smile. 

"I uh, do you mind if I stay with you?" 

"Told you I needed a guard dog." 

\- x - 

Dwight had neglected to tell him that dressing his hide and wearing it would turn him into a werewolf. The first time scared Jake so much he almost trashed his own house in a panic. A run to the library and few google searches helped clear up the mystery. The cult Dwight had worked for was trying to make pelts like this shape-shift into wolves as well. Of course, they were killing the wolves immediately and trying to wear the skin which didn't work. The pelt probably needed to soak under the moonlight or something. Now when the full moon forced Dwight to change into a wolf he could wear a piece of the pelt and join him. 

"Jake what are you doing?" Dwight asks, sitting next to him on the porch and patting his head. 

Jake inclines his head at the chickens wandering the yard. 

"You don't have to be a wolf to do that, y'know." 

He rolls his eyes, sitting up and nudging Dwight playfully. The man laughs, gently running his fingers through his fur. 

"It's not fair that you get to be bigger and cooler looking than me."

Jake just shrugs, nuzzling Dwight's and wagging his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Also check out another werewolf fic by FyrinnIce369
> 
> [Woodsfolk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620514/chapters/62190112)


End file.
